


34 Mclennon One-shots

by eithergayorgayer



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithergayorgayer/pseuds/eithergayorgayer
Summary: Short mclennon one shots :)
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. "Your hair is so soft."

**Author's Note:**

> warnings  
> it's implied they have but it's not mentioned. just two boys appreciating each other.

John gingerly raked a hand through Paul's wild, raven hair, a soft smile on his face as Paul moved from his neck and looked at him with those same old doe-eyes as he had when they first met. Paul's hands were on his hips, rubbing circles into John's pale skin as the two simply admired each other's bodies. 

"Your hair is so soft..." John whispered, twirling a lock of Paul's hair in his fingers and leaning into kiss the younger man's lips.

"And you've got soft lips." He added, Paul smiling against his lips. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes, both sparkling with such a raw love. Paul chuckled and leaned up to kiss John's temple.

"And you are the prettiest man I've ever seen." The night was spent with the two sharing gentle kisses, cuddling and clinging onto each other as rain poured against the glass of their rented hotel room. 

_John loved Paul and Paul loved John._


	2. "It's too cold!  Come back!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> use of the word "queer"

The scenery went past in a blur. The train was an astonishingly low temperature and all four boys were shaking beneath all of their layers. Large, puffy coats hugged their frames. Pants too big for them hung off their long legs, tucked into their boots that hid their black socks.

Paul had been pressed into the corner of the booth, John at his side with his knees drawn up as he huffed and puffed about the cold weather. George and Ringo sat before them, steaming mugs of hot chocolate in hand as they spoke about whatever was on their mind.

Although Paul felt uncomfortable with the hard wall pressing into his arm, he found warmth from where John lay almost on top of him. 

"Y'look like two bloody queers like that." George pointed out from behind his cup. Ringo only hummed in agreement, his blue eyes watching the trees go past. Paul frowned as John pushed himself off him and leaned to the other end of the booth. 

"It's too cold! Come back!" Paul whined, grabbing John's arm and yanking him back, earning an 'oof' from the older man as he fell back. 

"Okay! Okay." John gave in, turning to wrap his arms around him. 

The two stayed like that till the train came to a halt. 


	3. "C'mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working."

John has been nagging him all day. Complaining how he's been sat at the laptop since 6 in the morning and not gotten up once to talk to him.

"You favour those students over me, I swear." John scoffed, placing the plate of microwaved dinner on the table. Paul had forgotten to get up when John called his name a few hours ago. Paul looked to the plate and then up at his annoyed lover. He pushed himself back and stretched out his legs, patting his thighs and grinning a cheeky grin.

"C'mere, you can sit on my lap until I'm done working." John bit his lip and looked back to the doorway of the office of their comfortable home. Julian was asleep upstairs. 

"The offer is still there." Paul said in a sing song tone before returning all his attention to the half written paper that he was to dispute for his students tomorrow. A huff escaped his husband before a new found weight fell on him. 

"Knew you'd give in." Paul chuckled, clicking the 'save' button on the document and wrapping his arms around John's waist. John giggled slightly before the two shared a long and well deserved kiss.


	4. "What?  Does that feel good?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly, nothing sex related, despite the phrase.

It was the Shakespearean thing, John doesn't quite remember. At that moment, him and Paul were at the back of the stage and watching as the crowd formed and began chanting for it to start.

To be fair, he doesn't even know what washed over him to start massaging Paul's shoulders. Maybe the motherhen part of him noticed how tense the other man was and decided he needed a massage. 

Very slowly and very discreetly, John raised his hands to Paul's shoulders, smirking when the younger man jumped at the sudden touch.

"What are yo-" Paul's frame fell and he pouted, eyes closing as he smiled at the feeling. John's eyes widened as he continued to rub Paul's shoulders.

"What? Does that feel good?" John asked, shifting his hands to dig deeper into the muscles of Paul's back. Paul only hummed and leaned his head back to look at John.

"Very." 


	5. "He did it!"  "No, he did it!"

All four boys surrounded the broken cup that belonged to George, who was fuming from the ears as he picking up the shattered pieces.

"Who did it?" He asked, looking to all three boys with the same level of bitterness. Ringo shook his head and raised his hands in defense.

"Wasn't me! I was in the shower when this happened." George pouted at the older man before turning to John and Paul, both of which pointed to one another immediately.

"He did it!" John cried, looking to George with a look of desperation. Paul scoffed.

"No, _he_ did it." John made a fake offended gasp and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean? I was putting on my shoes when I heard you break his mug." Paul's mouth fell ajar.

"No you bloody weren't. I watched you pick up George's cup and drop it, you specking twat!" The two began yelling at each other, leaving George and Ringo to move to the side and lean on the counter.

"I lied." Ringo said, looking up at George with wide blue eyes. George hummed.

"What? Did you break it?" Ringo shook his head and looked at the two men who were bickering like an old married couple.

"No. I lied about being in the shower. I was at the table trying to re-tune John's guitar for him when I looked up and saw em' snoggin'. Pretty violent, too. Paul pushed John into the counter and boom! Your cup fell off the top and onto the ground. Don't think they knew I was there." George laughed.

"Well then."


End file.
